conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Enigma
Empire Enigma Empire Enigma is the land founded by Star Serelinity, the great and proud Emperor of the Persian Empire called Enigma. Being the intelligent man that he is, he had refrained from sending his men to conquer the Mediterranean - A land so far from home would be detrimental to conquer, alongside the needless waste of luxury and riches. Star Serelinity, unlike Darius, knew that wealth was important to a great war, and had chosen to gather a huge amount of wealth prior his usurping of the throne from Darius. Now, being the calm and level headed strategist that he is, he has begun works and plans to conquer the known world. Unlike others, few knew of his ambition, and how he would alter history from this point on. Now, his plans to take Persia have grown, and he is ready to make his move Current Progress Within his city of great wealth, he had created huge plantations and upgraded agrarian culture as best he could, ensuring his people would never starve. Erecting huge walls around each of his cities with his vast wealth, few cities dared challenge his power - for he could last a siege for several years straight. Within it comprised complex machinery, such as repeating ballistas, and even the occasional onager alongside the walls. These served to strengthen his already impenetrable fortress, and has made his empire one of the sturdiest so far. Being the intelligent man he is, he had made his soldiers contribute to the inner workings of the walls, such that they became experienced and knowledgeable. Creating a culture which promoted questioning, respect, and experience, all of his soldiers became veterans, masters of War and capable of adapting to new situations on the fly. As such, all of his soldiers, whether part of the Immortals or not, were atleast knowledgeable in the basic knowledge and understanding of hand-to-hand combat with all sorts of weapons. However, these are just scratching the surface. Each of his soldiers are master archers, riding their prized steeds into battle. With all of his soldiers being incredibly attuned to the arts of War and Archery, they rode into battle utilizing the famed Parthian Shot, a manoeuvre soon to be feared throughout the landscape. Arming and treating the citizens with respect, teaching them how to live everyday life on horseback, and building huge cavalry stables, many horses were available to replace those who were lost, and huge empires of peasants knew how to combat on horseback if necessary - The enemies would cower in fear as the thousands of peasants, each armed with bows, unleashed an attack which would blot out the very sun itself. Some even took this a step further, the elites of the peasants and the most royal of commanders each had an elephant of their own. Archers trained everyday on their backs, while the humbled nobles used them to aid the farmers at the countryside where food was grown. This served to humble each of Star Serelinity's generals, and taught them the importance of every sector of the economy. With peace and harmony between peasants and soldiers, few would be able to threaten them. These would come to be the most elite of elephant riders ever seen, and while they weren't armoured like some of their Carthaginian counterparts, they were far more dangerous. The bonds formed between Rider and Animal, not only for Elephant riders, but also every other Persian Soldier part of the Immortals, and Parthians themselves, made them a force to be reckoned with, as they experienced their normal life on horseback/elephant-back, their skills soon became legendary as they readily adapted to battlefield warfare. This served to make the Persians feared, even if their capabilities were not unleashed on the battlefield. Now, armed with great wealth, experienced and skilled soldiers, an enormous amount of supporters, and the most fortified of walls, Star Serelinity was ready to conquer Persia. While the buffoon Persian Emperor began to suspect something, Star Serelinity had already set his plan in motion - He had already gained the Emperor's trust as one of his greatest generals, and now he would end the Emperor's reign once and for all. Location Persia. Duh. Fleet Being one of the wealthiest of countries, it was natural that Empire Enigma possessed a fleet, one which was renowned across the trade fleets as the most protected of them all. Each of these fleets possessed a huge crew, which served as both royal embassies and regular traders. Protecting the livelihood of traders of their own, these huge fleets have garnered much support in the fishing community, and thus its naval power expanded due to support - more fishers joined them as they conducted trade, while doubling as a combat-ready ship. As such, the Persia Seas (Black Sea) and nearby oceans where the Persians traded were known as one of the safest trading fleets throughout the known world. Army Strength All its peasants, and soldiers. There are so many that you can say that they are nearly uncountable. Although Empire Enigma is but one city, it is the most developed in Persia. Within it, Star Serelinity is planning an uprising, though the people have already regarded him as their sole emperor, he knew that he had to make a move on the REAL Persia. Peasant Population - 40,000 (Can be called to Arms at any time, all know how to control city defenses) Number of Elephants in Army - 500 (Adults, each with 5 soldiers riding it, 4 of which are archers) Number of Elite Horse Archers - 6,000 (Horses are very attuned to their riders. These archers are elite) Number of Javelin Cavalry - 4,000 (Are actually light Cavalry, possessing large amounts of javelins to create a hail of doom, before swooping in and slaughtering the enemy as they are impaled by the javelins. Often, they throw the javelins while charging, creating a deadly first impact. After which, the rest of the cavalry continues in a Hammer and Anvil manouevre, where the Immortals/rest of the Javelin Cavalry destroy them by the flanks) Number of Immortals - 8,888 (Each adept in the ways of combat such as archery and close quarters. Can switch to cavalry mode if they want to. They are more deadly as cavalry.) They also serve as Infantry Number of Commanders (Head Persian Archers) - 4 (a squadron of 80 follows each Commander, each commanding 1/4 of the Immortals.) Number of Heavy Infantry - 8,000 (They serve as a massive force which are heavily armoured, holding back and targeting elite troops to wear them out. They are easily replaceable, and are often encouraged by the surrounding hordes of Cavalry which renew their vigour to fight. They often use either the Phalanx formation, or tight formations, and can enter the testudo formation if needed) Siege Engine Army - The total amount of siege engines Star Serelinity possesses is unknown, but they are increasing in great number, being exported from other countries and whatnot. Alongside his immense wealth from farming nearby mines and coming into possession of valuable jewels and gems, he has created a massive Siege Engine army (which the peasants can take control of). There are protocols regarding the use of the Siege Engines, and therefore Spies and Assassins are unable to use them to their advantage. Furthermore, everyone in this army has been trained as an archer, and can function as an archery unit as well. Also, the typical Persian Archer has more than double the normal amount of arrows of any other archery units (with efficient arrow making skills) Conversion Weapon: Promises of a Better Future Star Serelinity has taught his soldiers the Truth and the Way. He has ingrained this sense of loyalty to everyone within his city, and are expanding it so to speak. All countries taken over by him would willingly give up their riches and even live in relative prosperity. Only representatives of the old country, such as Generals and the like, would be killed. The people would instead be spared, though those who take advantage of his benevolence would be sent to work at the fields under surveillance of the relative nobles (where they would later be allowed to return if they have changed) Archery Villages A system developed by Great General Star Serelinity, who decided that a ready supply of ammunition from loyal villagers (a system devised from efficiency) would go a long way in helping restock the enormous quantities. To aid this project, villages have been created across strategic locations within the country itself, such that ammunition for arrows are easily restocked. The large multitude of villages function perfectly in an economic unit as Star Serelinity has implemented the Free Market System as well, offering tax relief for those people part of this scheme to provide arrows for the armies. Trained civilians can be called to war at any time from these villages, acting as effective skirmishes leaving the enemy none the wiser. As the population is spread throughout these many villages (and, to the enemy, are clearly not hostile and seemingly have no affiliation), they form effective skirmishes during sudden sieges, offering reinforcement as ambushers. In wartime their craftsmanship is drawn upon to magnify the efficiency of weapon production and arrow production. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Persian